Bloodland
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Uma pequena cidade volta a ser palco de tragédias diante da chegada de velhos forasteiros, em meio a isso um perigoso reencontro põe em risco a vida de um casal de irmãos. Universo Alternativo. Yaoi/Hentai. Camus x Miro. Afrodite x Máscara da Morte."
1. Bloodland

_Retração:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya e Twilight, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series; e Stephanie Meyer, escritora da série de livros Twilight. Apenas utilizo personagens e atributos para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Aviso: Se você não gosta do universo vampiresco de Twilight ou de qualquer outro atributo da serie, ou simplesmente não gosta, por favor não continue a ler esta fanfic."_

_"Uma pequena cidade volta a ser palco de tragédias diante da chagada de velhos forasteiros, em meio a isso um perigoso reencontro põe um risco a vida de um casal de irmãos. Universo Alternativo. Afrodite x Máscara de Morte. Camus x Miro."_

**Bloodland **

_Há muito a pequena cidade de Bloodland¹ não recebia forasteiros vindos de tão longe, eles eram os Augustini. Em menos de um mês se tornaram donos da enorme fazenda nos subúrbios da cidade e também proprietários de uma das melhores casas de doce da cidade, a Caramelle & Piaceri². _

_A pequena família dos Augustini é composta por dois irmãos e um primo de segundo grau. Afrodite Augustini era o primo mais velho, alto, bonito e com feições tão angelicais que de longe lembram uma bela jovem com pele alva e sedosa com belos cabelos loiros cacheados cuidadosamente arrumados em torno do rosto e ombros. Sempre bem vestido, ele toma conta da Caramelli & Piaceri, quando seu primo Camus sai em viagem. Carlo Augustini, o irmão mais velho, possui fortes traços, físico robusto e personalidade marcante. Sua pele é levemente bronzeada e seus cabelos são pretos azulados num corte curto e elegantemente arrepiado. Ele administra apenas a fazenda dos Augustini e tem fama de ser um grande freqüentador dos cassinos de Las Vegas. Muitos dizem que parte de sua fortuna é obra de consecutivas apostas e vitórias nas rodadas de jogo de pôquer. Camus Augustini, o irmão mais novo, possui pele alva e longos cabelos ruivos os quais ele sempre prende num rabo de cavalo baixo. Dono da doceria, ele passa todo o seu tempo em sua administração e é admirado por todos na cidade como um bom e respeitador homem de negócios. Apesar de seu jeito sério, ele é cotado como um dos melhores partidos da cidade, embora não demonstre interesse algum em assuntos como esse. Sua maior preocupação era seu trabalho._

_Contudo apesar de bem vistos e respeitados por todos na cidade, os Augustini guardam um segredo capaz de trazer à tona a grande tragédia que dizimou parte da população a cerca de um século para cá.._

**Continua...**

~*~

**Notas do Texto**

¹ - _Bloodland_: tradução literal – Terra do Sangue. A pequena cidade recebeu este nome depois de uma revolta popular, causada pela vinda de forasteiros do sul, onde de várias famílias, apenas duas continuaram a residir na cidade. Após 100 anos da revolta, essas duas famílias se tornaram rivais no comando da cidade, especialmente depois de sua fama por comércio de especiarias e pela magnífica culinária de bolos e doces.

² - _Caramelle & Piaceri_: tradução literal – Delícias e Doces.

~*~

**Notas da Autora**

_Ois! _

_Muito bem depois de muito, muito tempo mesmo eu retorno! Okay, deixei dois projetos no ar sem dar andamento, que por sinal não sei quando irei finalizá-los. E não resisti a publicar esta história aqui ^^_

_É algo que sempre gostei de ler e assistir em filmes, novelas, seriados, etc. Vampiros! Isso mesmo. Porém, estes não são como os tradicionais, são inspirados nos vampiros criados por Stephanie Meyer em Twilight. Como eles se parecem mais com humanos, ou pelo menos fingem muito melhor, achei que seria menos clichê usar seu modo de vida para meus adorados cavaleiros-vampiros neste universo alternativo!_

_Espero que gostem muito desta história e me mande seus comentários! _

_**Lady Kourin**_

_**Janeiro / 2010**_


	2. Capítulo 01 Suzan

_Retração:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya e Twilight, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series; e Stephanie Meyer, escritora da série de livros Twilight. Apenas utilizo personagens e atributos para a redação de fanfics."_

"_Aviso: Se você não gosta do universo vampiresco de Twilight ou de qualquer outro atributo da serie, ou simplesmente não gosta, por favor não continue a ler esta fanfic."_

_"Uma pequena cidade volta a ser palco de tragédias diante da chagada de velhos forasteiros, em meio a isso um perigoso reencontro põe um risco a vida de um casal de irmãos. Universo Alternativo. Afrodite x Máscara de Morte. Camus x Miro."_

**Bloodland **

**Capítulo 01 – Suzan**

Assim como em toda cidade pequena, o assunto preferido do último mês era os forasteiros Augustini. Suzan Manford, recém chegada na cidade para passar suas férias de julho com a família, já não agüentava mais os excessivos comentários: _"São esses Augustini para lá, Augustini para cá..."_ pensou contrariada enquanto ajudava sua mãe com as roupas no varal, era mais um fim de tarde frio e com ameaça de chuvas.

- Suzan! Não demore, preciso de sua ajuda aqui! Temos uma grande encomenda da Caramelle & Piaceri! – exclamou sua mãe, observando-a entrar em casa com baldes cheios de roupas brancas e toalhas de cama. – Tão boa que será o suficiente para comprar todo o seu material escolar de primeira mão quando voltar das férias! Corra! Temos muito trabalho!

Ela observou sua mãe retirar do forno o décimo bolo de nata e colocar mais outros dois bolos de cenoura e limão. O cheiro era bom na cozinha, uma grande variedade de sabores e misturas capazes de deixar qualquer individuo mais resistente com água na boca. – Estou indo mamãe. Não me demoro.

Angela Manford, a mãe de Suzan, era uma mulher com grande talento na cozinha, especialmente para doces e guloseimas. Desde sua infância, em Devonshire, onde sua avó lhe ensinou segredos culinários passados através de geração em geração. Viúva desde quando tinha Suzan no ventre, Angela se mudou para Bloodland atraída por uma promessa de trabalho na doceria Sweetie´s, a segunda maior da região, famosa em roteiros gastronômicos. Na época, Angela e Miro, seu filho mais velho, moravam na casa de uma amiga, a Senhora Hoopes, hoje sua vizinha.

- Oh Suzan, creio que teremos dinheiro para fazer sua festa de quinze anos como se deve, e ah... Se seu pai estivesse vivo... Iria ficar orgulhoso e... – a senhora de cabelos grisalhos limpou os olhos por um momento e voltou-se para a massa folheada em cima da mesa, sovando-a com mais força para afastar os pensamentos dolorosos.

- Mãe... Como posso fazer festa de quinze anos se já estou quase completando dezesseis! – argumentou a garota colocando um avental amarelo e seguindo para perto da mãe.

- Mas isso não tem problema, festa é sempre festa. E, se conseguimos entregar esta encomenda a tempo, o Sr. Augustini fará mais pedidos. Assim poderemos até nos mudar para uma casa melhor.

Suzan dessa vez não respondeu aos anseios de sua mãe, apenas trabalhou para ajudar na encomenda dos famosos donos da doceria. Logo o tempo passou e apesar do esforço, tudo ficou pronto para ser entregue, às cinco e meia da manhã como fora combinado. Ela iria levar os pacotes e comprar mantimentos para as próximas semanas.

Vestindo um suéter por cima do vestido surrado de algodão preto, Suzan saiu de casa em direção a doceria. Em uma cidade pequena, ao contrário do que ela está acostumada, as pessoas estavam na rua conversando ou seguindo para o trabalho, nem parecia que o sol estava apenas poucos minutos no horizonte. _"Humpt. Meus olhos estam cheios de areia... quando chegar em casa nem posso pensar em descansar..."_ pensou consigo enquanto batia a porta dos fundos. – Por favor! Entrega de doces e salgados!

Em poucos minutos, um homem de roupas brancas e avental de cozinheiro abriu a porta. Com a cara fechada e carrancuda, ele perguntou de onde vinha os pacotes e mandou a menina entrar. Era uma enorme cozinha com muitas pessoas trabalhando e conversando, parecia que um importante acontecimento iria preencher o salão da doceria à noite. Todos estavam em um verdadeiro frenesi. O homem falou para ela:

- Está tudo aqui, não é garota?

- Claro que sim senhor. Que mal lhe pergunte, por que estam todos agitados?

- Por causa da grande festa de aniversário do primo do Sr. Augustini, o Sr. Afrodite Augustini. – respondeu o homem abrindo os pacotes. – De fato, está tudo aqui. Bom trabalho, menina, estam apetitosos.

Suzan sorriu agradecida para o homem e perguntou sobre seu pagamento, conduzida para a sala da secretária do diretor, ela parou no corredor abruptamente. Seus olhos pararam na grande figura parada na frente da mesa da secretária, parecia um anjo de tamanha beleza e candura, sua pele era do tom mais alvo que podia imaginar. Encostou-se na parede e segurou a gola do suéter, sua respiração sumiu por alguns instantes e ela observou a bela figura voltar-se para ela em passos leves e precisos.

- A senhorita está passando bem? – perguntou-lhe.

- Eu-eu... – engasgou. Como poderia falar perante o anjo em sua frente? Era um verdadeiro sacrilégio. – Sim.

O homem à sua frente sorriu e apontou-lhe algumas cadeiras na sala à frente. – Talvez deva se sentar um pouco. Está mesmo bem? Sua pele está tão corada.

- Não..! Er.. muito obrigada senhor. – olhou para o chão. – Vim apenas buscar o pagamento de minha encomenda.

- Oh sim. Pode pegar com minha secretária. – sorriu. – Posso saber seu nome, senhorita?

- Suzan. Suzan Manford. – silabou.

- Encantado. – falou com uma pequena reverência e saiu em passos mais leves do que uma pluma. Suzan mais uma vez estava sem falar e respirar. _"O perfume dele é tão... tão magnífico... Deve ser francês."_ pensou.

- Querida. Não tenho o dia todo. Por favor venha buscar seu pagamento. – exclamou a secretária, chamando-a para a realidade.

- Desculpe. A senhora sabe quem era aquele que conversou comigo há pouco?

- Você não sabe? – perguntou ela surpresa. – Este é o dono da doceria, é o Senhor Augustini, Camus Augustini.

Suzan agora voltava para casa com vários pacotes de comida e algumas fazendas em algodão florido e colorido. Ainda perturbada com o encontro, ela tropeçou diversas vezes antes de pisar em casa, ganhando até uns buracos em sua bota velha e desgastada. Sua mãe, agora fazia outra fornada de deliciosos biscoitos ingleses para mandar para a Sweetie´s.

- Suzan, você chegou querida. – olhou sua mãe. – Veja que lindas fazendas! Seus próximos vestidos ficarão divinos. Hoje recebi a notícia de que seu irmão, Miro, estará de volta em cinco dias.

- Que maravilhoso mãe! Tenho tantas saudades de meu irmão. Desde que ele foi recrutado para a missão nas Américas que não o vejo. – ela começou a guardar os mantimentos. – Mãe, ao acaso a senhora conhece o Sr. Augustini?

- Sim. Por quê?

- O que a senhora achou dele? Um bom homem ou mais um homem de negócios? – perguntou com cautela.

- Suzan, ele é uma boa pessoa. Deu-me a oportunidade de trabalhar, mesmo sem conhecer meu trabalho. É realmente uma pessoa bondosa. Por que me pergunta?

Ela tentou disfarçar o interesse nas suas palavras. – Porque hoje eu o vi quando fui buscar nosso pagamento. Parece um anjo de tão bonito.

Sua mãe deu uma longa risada e comentou: - Os anjos não podem amar querida. Pelo menos não com simples humanos. Espero que me entenda. Não podemos nos aproximar de alguém que possui mais que nossas próprias vidas. Somos pobres, não pense mais nisso querida.

- Sim... mas estou errada em dizer que sua beleza é espantosa?

- Não. – ela abaixou a cabeça por um momento. – Porque eu também fiquei deslumbrada com tamanha perfeição.

~*~

O dia passou mais rápido do que a correnteza do rio que cortava a cidade. Era noite e Suzan estava na casa de sua amiga de infância, Mary Hoopes. Filha da Sra. Hoopes, ela possui os mesmos cabelos pretos e olhos verdes da mãe. Vizinha da família Manford, Mary sempre brincou e conversou com Suzan, tornando-se grandes amigas.

- Tem certeza de que não foi um sonho, Suzan? – perguntou descrente na história que acabou de ouvir da amiga.

- Claro que sim! E eu lá sou de mentir?? – exclamou Suzan. – Daria tudo para vê-lo novamente. Será que poderíamos passar perto da doceira? – elas discutiam em como poderiam espiar a festa dos Augustini.

- Passar perto sim, mas entrar não. Deve ter muitos homens controlando a entrada dos convidados. O Sr. Afrodite é conhecido por suas festas grandiosas, com a presença de muitos ricos influentes.

Suzan balançou a cabeça em consentimento. - Você ainda não me falou como é o Afrodite... tão bonito quanto o primo?

- Até mais se for possível. Não sei de onde eles vêm, mas devem ser anjos caídos na terra. Logo que chegaram à cidade, milhares de pais e mães queriam suas filhas trabalhando na casa deles, na esperança de que alguma delas tivesse sorte.

- E tiveram?

- Não. Ninguém nunca entrou em sua casa ou mesmo na fazenda. Dizem que as criadas de lá foram trazidas no mesmo dia em que se mudaram para a antiga casa do prefeito. Ninguém nunca as viu fazendo compras ou simplesmente andando na rua. São um mistério, assim como eles próprios.

Suzan olhou para a amiga em tom de zombaria e comentou: - São todos criminosos... por roubar o coração de todas nós. Haahahahah...

- Não brinque com isso. – falou ultrajada. – Eu sei onde posso ficar, querida. Não chego perto de quem só quer brincar.

- Okay. Vamos ou não vamos espiar a festa deles?

- Vamos. – falou Mary pegando um casaco em cima da cama e saindo do quarto seguida por Suzan.

As duas garotas correram na escuridão das úmidas ruelas até chegar à doceria. Como Mary havia desconfiado, a entrada estava fortemente vigiada. Não havia como entrar sem uma senha.

- Como vamos ver o que acontece dentro da doceria, Suzan? – sussurrou Mary ao lado da amiga. Elas estavam escondidas atrás dos arbustos da única praça da cidade, a qual ficava em frente à doceria. – Se tivéssemos uma senha para trabalhar lá dentro...

- Eles não aceitam menores como empregados, Mary. – argumentou Suzan. – Acho que se fossemos por aquela rua lateral, poderemos nos pendurar em alguma daquelas janelas e dar uma espiada. Mas tem de ser rápido, pois poderão nos ver facilmente.

- Tem razão... então vamos! – as duas garotas correram aproveitando-se do fato de que os seguranças só prestavam atenção em que estava na frente da doceria e foram para a lateral escolhendo uma janela grande que dava direto no grande salão da festa.

Mary foi a primeira a olhar. Ela viu como o salão estava repleto de pessoas, bem vestidas e educadas com suas taças de vinho. A comida permanecia intocada nas mesas e o aniversariante estava em um canto conversando com o outro Augustini. Ele parecia um anjo de tão belo com seus cabelos loiros soltos caindo por suas costas e brilhando como ouro à luz de cada vela no salão. Mas não só ele era o mais belo da festa, quase todos os seus convidados podiam sim fazer parte do paraíso.

- Psiu! Mary, tá bom quero ver também... – sussurrou Suzan. – Você tá ficando pesada, menina...

- Okay, sem barulho. – falou Mary descendo dos ombros da amiga e oferecendo os seus para que ela subisse assim ela o fez.

Suzan piscou os olhos com força ao olhar pelo vidro da janela. Um suspiro de exclamação saiu de seus lábios quando viu os Augustini juntos conversando amigavelmente, com suas rubras taças de vinho. _"Como se parecem! Meu deus como pode existir tamanha beleza?!"_ pensou deslumbrada. Seu olhar se prendeu no dono da doceria. Ele estava com roupas bonitas sóbrias que mais parecia ter sido tiradas de um filme hollywoodiano do século XVIII, seus cabelos soltos e bem cuidados caiam por suas costas, numa bela mancha ruiva. Curiosamente não só ele estava com roupas estranhas, mas todos naquela sala. _"Será uma festa à fantasia?"_ pensou. Ainda de olho nele, ela percebeu que por um momento seus olhos procuravam alguma coisa pelo salão, até que caíram nos seus azuis, completamente assustados. Ela prendeu a respiração por um momento e seu coração parecia saltar querendo urgentemente sair pelo seu peito. Uma reação involuntária a fez empurrar seu corpo da sacada da janela em direção ao chão, com sua amiga junto. O barulho da queda não alarmou os seguranças, mas logo alguém veio ver de que se tratava:

- Quem são essas duas belas moças? – perguntou numa voz polida.

As duas ainda no chão congelaram ao som daquela voz. Suzan se levantou puxando a amiga e falou em tom desesperado: - Peço perdão, meu senhor. Nós estávamos passando e... e.. escorregamos nessas folhagens.

- Hahah. Não foi o que perguntei, quem são vocês? – deu um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes. Eles brilharam estranhamente em meio a penumbra e pareciam assustadores.

- Mary e Suzan. Perdoe-nos o inconveniente. – falou Mary puxando a amiga para longe. – Estamos indo, se não se importar.

- Esperem. Claro que me importo. – falou de braços cruzados. – O que especificamente vocês queriam ver em nossa festa?

As duas congelaram. Uma onda de pânico atravessou por elas enquanto tentavam sem sucesso correr dali. O perfume que saia do homem à sua frente era inebriante e aumentava ainda mais a sensação de perigo e incapacidade de se mover, elas pareciam ratinhos acuados em frente ao predador.

- Por que estam tão quietas? Não querem entrar um pouquinho... – o sorriso malicioso não saia de sua face angelical.

- Não. Elas não querem, Carlo. – falou outra voz grave e bem polida.

O homem se virou para o irmão e falou: - Elas só querem curtir um pouco a festa, querido irmão. Nada demais. Temos muitos doces esperando para serem saboreados, por tão belas moças...

- Já disse que não. E deixe-as ir. Em paz, irmão. – falou em voz firme encarando-o com olhos mais sombrios do que a própria noite. A pouca luz que batia ali, refletia em sua pele tornando-a mais branca, se é que era possível.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Elas podiam se divertir muito e nós também... – soltou uma risada que cortou a noite como um urro de algum animal muito perigoso.

A onda de terror e pânico cessou e elas correram com toda a força que puderam, só parando quando estavam dentro da casa de Mary.

- Arf arf... o que foi aquilo?? – perguntou Mary. – Nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida. Pensei que ele ia nos matar...

Suzan ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego e suas mãos estavam tremendo de adrenalina. – Percebeu como eles estavam vestidos? Terá sido uma festa à fantasia? Juro que me assustei com suas expressões...

- Não sei. Mas nunca mais vou espiar o que os outros estam fazendo, não quero lavar minhas calças... – as duas riram em coro.

~*~

De volta à festa, Carlo e Camus ainda discutiam quando Afrodite interviu: - Sejam razoáveis, por favor. Camus, tenho certeza de que Carlo não iria machucar as garotas. E Carlo, Camus tem razão. Levamos muito tempo para voltar, depois do que aconteceu as pessoas ainda tem medo da nossa família. Aquelas pobres almas não sabem do que escaparam esta noite. – olhou com o olhar bravo para Carlo. – Por favor não estrague minha festa.

- Não posso resistir a isso... Peço perdão amor..

Camus olhou para o teto, embravecido. – Nada como uma confusão dessas para nos lembrar de nossa natureza nojenta.

- É isso irmão. Não podemos escapar... – falou após saborear mais um pouco do seu tenro vinho. – Sentiu o aroma daquela de cabelos loiros? _Madonna mia_! Eu dava tudo por aquele sabor doce em minha boca...

Um estrondo seguiu-se após essas palavras. Todos os olhares daquela festa estavam sobre Camus e seu irmão, agora no chão destruído. Afrodite apressou-se em acalmar a todos:

- Não é nada demais, meus caros. Só um pequeno acidente. Peço desculpas, senhores.

- Hahaahah! Ainda não perdeu a velha forma, Camus. – zombou Carlo levantando-se e sacudindo a poeira das roupas. – Mas acho que pode fazer melhor do que isso.

- Não me provoque. – fuzilou saindo em direção à sua sala nos fundos da doceria.

- O que eu fiz demais, amor? – perguntou ao loiro estonteante à sua frente.

- Você adivinhou algo que pode causar nossa partida dessa cidade. Lembra-se do que aconteceu quando ele se envolveu com uma humana?

- Claro que sim. Todos nessa cidade morreram, faz só um século isso. Foi o melhor banho de sangue que vi nos últimos séculos.

- Não brinque com coisas sérias Carlo. Vou conversar com ele. Faça sala para nossos convidados. Seja bonzinho. – falou fazendo beicinho.

Camus estava em sua sala, olhando pela janela e para sua taça de vinho. Ouviu o barulho proposital de Afrodite enquanto abria a porta e falou: - Não venha me encher, por favor.

- Você... precisa conversar, primo. – começou com cautela. – Por que reagiu daquela forma a provocação de Carlo?

- Porque eu sei do que ele é capaz.

- Sim, todos nós sabemos. Contudo acho que tem algo mais escondido na sua reação. Lembra-se de quando se envolveu com uma humana? De como a matou acidentalmente na frente de todos em plena praça, após beber todo seu sangue? De como as pessoas brigaram para nos expulsar e como isso dizimou quase toda a população desta cidade? Até o nome foi oficialmente mudado após esse fato... Camus, meu querido primo. Acostumamos-nos apenas a sobreviver com sangue de animais depois desse fato...

- Você sabe muito bem que é mentira! Ou pensa que eu não sei que em sua taça agora mesmo é sangue humano! – ele inspirou com força puxando todo o ar possível. – Só se eu fosse louco para não perceber.

Afrodite olhou para a taça na sua mão e a jogou na parede. Os cacos se espalharam por todos os lados e o líquido vermelho molhou o papel de parede e o carpete. – Saiba que não são todos que possuem sangue frio como o seu. Eu-eu bem que tento, mas não posso negar minha natureza! – ele apertou as mãos em torno do corpo. – Se quer tanto provocar outra tragédia para esta pobre cidade, não se esqueça de me chamar. E... Por favor vá ao banheiro trocar esta lente. Está completamente dissolvida. – saiu batendo a porta com força.

Camus imóvel onde estava, soltou todo o ar que possuía e sorveu mais um pouco do líquido que havia em sua taça. Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a mesinha e saiu em direção ao banheiro. Encontrou uma caixinha com um par de lentes azuis para encobrir seus olhos cor de topázio.

- Suzan...

**Continua...**

~*~

**Notas da Autora**

_Ois! ^^_

_Estou aqui com o primeiro capítulo! Espero que gostem da fic! Por favor me mande seus comentários!! _

_**Lady Kourin**_

_**Janeiro / 2010**_


End file.
